Fame
by Evils Little Girl
Summary: The strange things that could happen when Holby hospital is used as a place to film a music video.


I will promise to finish If Only You Knew soon. I just wrote this in the meantime as a break. I hope you don't mind the cheesyness and cross over with Steps. I know they've split up but they're the only pop band I can think of who have filmed a video in a hospital. Please excuse the mistakes, I have never seen the video to it.  
  
Unwanted Publicity  
  
"Great, just what the department needs Jan. Some pop band who probably can't sing shooting a video in our department!" Max slammed the staff notice on the desk, "You know the department doesn't need it,"  
  
"Oh rubbish," Jan scoffed, "Do I look happy about it? But no this band, what was their name…Steps insisted on a more authentic look. They said there would only be here a day or two and then be gone."  
  
Max looked like he wanted to say something but Jan carried on,  
  
"Now I rather you would leave me,"  
  
"You can't dismiss me without telling me there's a clause in this project,"  
  
"They're paying us for the use of the department."  
  
"How much?"  
  
"Oh does it matter? You know the hospital needs the money. Now out, I need to find staff replacements."  
  
Max walked out in a huff. If he couldn't understand women then he couldn't understand the generation of today. He only hoped they were shooting the damn video when the department was quiet. The last thing any of the staff needed were extra casualties burdened on them.  
  
~*~  
  
Nicky walked into work and stared baffled at the metal fencing towering around the hospital. Spotting Comfort she asked her,  
  
"Do you know what's going on here?"  
  
"Steps are coming here to film some pop video."  
  
"I love them!" she squealed out.  
  
"Boy, not you too," groaned Comfort, "I know I'm a gonna need my aspirin when that lot leave."  
  
"Do you think they will need any extras?"  
  
Comfort laughed out,  
  
"Girl, your trying too hard to be popular with you know who,"  
  
As Nicky argued to Comfort that she was not doing it because of Jack Lara and Patrick came out in the background. Lara lit up a cigarette and let Patrick rant,  
  
"It's hardly professional is it?"  
  
He didn't mean it as a rhetorical question. Lara seemed merely bored with him,  
  
"What's up woman? You haven't said anything about this!"  
  
"Oh quit moaning Patrick," she said finally, "It might be exciting to have a change."  
  
"Have you heard their music? They sound like cats and dogs drowning in a pool of acid rain!"  
  
"We all don't have to be like you liking your pre-historic music. Don't deny it Patrick I've seen your music collection."  
  
"No. All I'm saying is that things don't always have to take the same pace."  
  
"Excuse me? Are you blind? We work in the A+E department. Can't you see it know Lara? Journalists sneaking in, girls screaming themselves silly over some phoney pin up."  
  
"You're just jealous that you never made it into the big time," ended Lara.  
  
~*~  
  
"Spencer, make sure the window is fixed," ordered Jan. Spencer looked up wearily from the table he was fixing from the cafeteria. There had been a lot more work to do in the last few days. Max was in search of him next.  
  
"Spencer, the light's gone in the stock room."  
  
He nodded in acknowledgement. Pretty soon he was going to reach boiling point.  
  
A knock at the door. A delivery man stood at the door with a couple of tins of paint.  
  
"Did you order 10 tins of turquoise paint?"  
  
"Did I?" he asked dazed. Slowly recalling something he had been told he answered and signed the clipboard he held. A few seconds later there was another knock on the door. He sighed. This was going to be a long day.  
  
~*~  
  
"There is no way you are going to get into a pop video," told Jack to Nicky.  
  
She punched him on the arm,  
  
"Well thanks for your belief in me."  
  
"Hey Anna tell me is there anyway you see Nicky getting into a pop video?"  
  
"I'm not getting into this," she answered, rapidly walking away.  
  
"I have a better chance then you," Nicky continued.  
  
"Is that a bet?" he asked, excitement rising within him at the prospect of a challenge, "Tony," he yelled across the empty reception, "Do you want to make a bet on Nicky getting into the pop video?"  
  
Max walked past,  
  
"Get back to work. You've got to be seen making an effort when the visitors come in."  
  
Nicky and Jack ignored him anyway.  
  
"So what do I do if I win the bet?"  
  
A mischievous twinkle in her eyes she smiled,  
  
"Just leave that to me Jack."  
  
~*~  
  
Max and Jan both felt the strain of the constant smiling. With all the nodding and bowing she had to do Jan began regretting agreeing to take the project on. There seemed to be endless streams of equipment being taken in. And this was only at 6 o'clock in the morning.  
  
"So when are the band arriving?" she asked, a little impatient.  
  
"Oh they're not arriving until 9. We just have to get everything ready for them," answered the director in a snooty tone. Great, thought Max, just what we need.  
  
As they walked into the department they came across an anxious Spencer.  
  
"No, no, no," he disagreed, "What are you doing?"  
  
The handy man looked at him puzzled,  
  
"What?" he asked irritated already.  
  
"Why are you putting the light there?"  
  
"Oh sir," laughed the director, slapping a hand on his back, "It's only temporary. It's only for the band."  
  
Spencer kept silent and walked agitated away. He tried not to turn back as he heard the cracking of plaster in the background.  
  
~*~  
  
"Woah, what the hell is going on here?" asked Nicki to herself as she walked into the hospital boundaries. Everywhere she went metal fencing shadowed her move.  
  
"And where do you think your going?"  
  
She turned from her staring.  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
"One of the fans are you? I'm sorry but you are going have to wait with everyone else over there!" he pointed in the direction behind the metal fencing.  
  
"Excuse me but I work here," she answered annoyed and pushed past him. Two girls in the distance pointed at Nicki.  
  
"Did you see her?" asked Jo, "She's not much older then us and he just let her in."  
  
"Yeah," answered Hannah, "I know." "So how are we going to get in?"  
  
Nicki threw her arms around Jack, not thinking twice about kissing him until…  
  
"Jack, what have you got on?"  
  
"It's my new after shave. Do you like it?"  
  
"There's no other way to tell you but…it stinks." Her eye narrowed in suspicion before widening in surprise. Loosening her grip a little around his neck she pulled away slightly and smiling she teased,  
  
"I know why. You want to be in that video don't you?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
She pulled away further.  
  
"Your not as neat as usual are you? Going in for a bad boy look are you?"  
  
He widened his eyes and in a bad convincing tone he said,  
  
"Na, why would I?"  
  
Nicki just proudly walked away. She had to find Comfort!  
  
~*~  
  
At 8o'clock in the morning things were gradually beginning to fill up. Patrick just walked in scowling at the loud, excited chatter he heard. He took one brief look and was horrified at the close cramming he saw of girls, waving home made banners, screaming the band member's name.  
  
Hannah and Jo were still looking for a way in. Lara walked along impatiently to the department, not happy that she had to find another parking space as the car park was unusually full. She didn't like to be angry in the mornings. Add in the fact that she couldn't have a shower because the water was cold and the kettle wasn't working and she was running late didn't help to her rough look. Hannah and Jo spotted her walking past. Jo grabbed onto Hannah and dragged her behind Lara. They were soon within the security guard's distance but not hearing range.  
  
"Excuse me," asked Jo, "Do you know what time it is?"  
  
Lara rolled up her sleeve and read 8 o'clock. The girls thanked her, gave her a two-second head start before following her further.  
  
"And where do you think your going?" asked the guard.  
  
"We're trainees, you can just ask the doctor who went in," answered Hannah confidently. Satisfied he let them past. Not believing their luck Hannah and Jo tried not to run into the hospital, walking coolly.  
  
All they had to do now was to find a way to hide for the next hour.  
  
~*~  
  
"Boy Nicky turn that radio off! I can't take any more of that song!" moaned Comfort at Step's last single,  
  
"Ah, but it's a good song Comfort."  
  
"Hey! Do I look happy to you?"  
  
She turned it off. As they returned to the hospital with the first casualty of the day Nicky screamed,  
  
"Comfort watch out!"  
  
As they nearly crashed into a girl, crossing the road to find a place in the chanting crowd.  
  
"Have you ever had such a reception?" joked Comfort as they jumped out of the ambulance. As they wheeled out the new patient she couldn't resist bowing a little, gesturing her hand out and saying,  
  
"Thank you. I love you all too."  
  
"Comfort, what are you doing?" hissed Nicky.  
  
"Would you move this ambulance?" snapped an irritated voice. Comfort's tone changed immediately.  
  
"Not before we move this patient I'm not."  
  
"The band are going to be here at any minute!"  
  
It was too late. A long black limo pulled into the area and the fans went even wilder. Nicky was waiting with bated breath, wondering if the band was possibly going to come out as the door flung open.  
  
Out the limousine stood H waving, with a cheeky grin of his face, followed by Lisa, who's grin was just as cheesy and the rest of the band. As Nicky came back out she watched as the band members strolled towards the crowd and signed autographs. One girl even went to the drastic measure of grabbing Lee's face and giving him a light kiss. As he walked to another the girl dreamily said,  
  
"I think I'm in love."  
  
The band towards the ward entrance.  
  
"Hi!" she said nervously at the band and they greeted her back with a friendly hello.  
  
"Hello! Earth to Nicky we got another call out."  
  
"What?" she asked, not quite there as she watched the band walk in.  
  
H was tired with the constant smiling. If Jan thought she had been under strain then it was nothing compared to the band who had been hosting a radio show and had to purposely smile and be polite that morning.  
  
"Excuse me!" shouted Spencer as he wheeled some equipment past assuming they were another member of the public. H just stopped and stared at him coldly before walking past.  
  
"Good morning," greeted Max, "And welcome to Holby Emergency department."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Listen mate you couldn't get us a cup of tea could you. I'm parched," said Claire. Max tried not to react to this and simply shouted,  
  
"Spencer!"  
  
The porter walked over.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Could you make a cup of tea for her?" Max asked.  
  
"Yeah, and could you get me some coffee?" asked H, "Oh and a piece of toast?"  
  
"Anything else?" Spencer asked, surprised he was going to be made into some temporary butler.  
  
"No thanks," replied Faye, "I'm fine."  
  
"Morning!" called the director to the band, "Your all looking well."  
  
Claire ran a finger along the reception desk and inspected the filth.  
  
"Do we have to film the video here?" she asked sourly "Look at this place, it's a dump."  
  
"Now, now Claire…" reminded Lee.  
  
"Yeah I know," she pushed her hand up to shield her face, "We're patrons of that charity which look after kids, blah, blah." Her gaze trailed around the quiet department and a flirty smile worked across her face as she noticed Jack walk past. Leaving the group she walked over to Jack at the vending machine,  
  
"Hi! Do you work here do you?"  
  
"Yeah," he answered, impatiently waiting for the chocolate to vend out, "Come on," he yelled. Raising his fist Claire hurriedly said,  
  
"Here," she pulled the tab down and the coins came out. Pushing them back into the slot Jack smiled and selected his chocolate bar again. Claire tried not to look miffed about being ignored,  
  
"Is it always this quiet?"  
  
"Nah, you should be in here when it's busy. Everything and everyone's all over the place," he laughed.  
  
"Do you want to discuss it over a drink later?"  
  
Jack looked confused at her. He usually flirted with the beauties,  
  
"No thanks," he replied, "I've got plans,"  
  
"Do you know who I am?" A hint of anger in her voice.  
  
"Hey Jack!" called Nicky happily as she walked down the corridor. Giving Jack a light kiss she then acknowledged Claire,  
  
"Oh hello," she greeted in her friendly way, "Can I help you Claire?"  
  
Claire just stared icily at her before sweeping off.  
  
"Oh, what's her problem?" she asked confused and a little troubled.  
  
"I've got no idea."  
  
"Okay people," clapped the director, "We need to start moving."  
  
He started going through his ideas for the video. H was going to be wheeled in by a paramedic and the rest of the band was going to treat him. The director wanted to have H burst through reception someone follow with the files and have some extras in the background.  
  
"You, over there!" he shouted at Comfort, "I want you to wheel this patient in and into this cubicle?"  
  
"Are you crazy man?" she asked, horrified at his snobbish attitude, "I've got a job to do."  
  
"It won't take more then five minutes," he pleaded. Comfort ignored him and walked out past Nicky who was talking to Jack again,  
  
"Come on Nicky we got work to do."  
  
"Yeah coming," she called, "So is that a bet?"  
  
"What?" asked Jack scandalised, "I'm not going to dance naked with the curtains wide open for your entertainment!"  
  
"You said I wouldn't get in."  
  
"Yeah! But that's different!" He shook his head and Nicky followed after Comfort.  
  
"Okay," said the director, annoyed he was an extra down, "Let's find the receptionist."  
  
Jack's ears picked up on this. Looking up with a hopeful grin the director looked in his direction and decided,  
  
"No, he won't do. He's too rough."  
  
H yawned bored. Spencer walked in with the coffee and toast and walked towards the band with his tray,  
  
"Yes!" said the director excited, "You're perfect!"  
  
For a strange reason he was wishing for an emergency. Confused and tired Spencer stood wide-eyed wondering what on earth could happen next. 


End file.
